London Buses route 345 (current)
History (route and operator changes only) 10 November 1990: Route 45A introduced, Elephant & Castle to South Kensington via Walworth, Camberwell, Brixton, Stockwell, Clapham North, Clapham Common, Lavender Hill, Clapham Junction, Battersea and Chelsea (Replacement for route 45, which was withdrawn between Brixton and South Kensington). Operated by London Central. 12 March 1994: Withdrawn between Elephant & Castle and Camberwell Green, but instead diverted to Peckham Bus Station via Peckham Road. 2 September 1995: Renumbered 345. 26 September 1997: Converted to low-floor single-deck operation. 29 May 1999: Part of service now operated by London General. 5 February 2000: London General operation withdrawn. 29 April 2000: London General operation re-introduced. 27 April 2002: Entire service operated by London General. 31 March 2012: Service transferred to London Central. 30 April 2016: Contract awarded to Abellio London. Operators The following companies have operated services on routes 45A and 345: * London Central/Go-Ahead London: 10 November 1990-26 April 2002; 31 March 2012-29 April 2016 * London General/Go-Ahead London: 29 May 1999-4 February 2000; 29 April 2000-30 March 2012 * Abellio London: 30 April 2016-present Garages Routes 45A and 345 have been operated from the following garages: * New Cross (NX): 10 November 1990-11 March 1994; 26 April 1997-27 October 2000; 2 December 2000-16 March 2001 * Camberwell (Q): 10 November 1990-28 May 1999; 5 February 2000-26 April 2002; 31 March 2012-29 April 2016 * Stockwell (SW): 29 May 1999-4 February 2000; 29 April 2000-30 March 2012 * Peckham (PM): 30 September 2000-23 February 2001 * Walworth (WL): 30 April 2016-present Route description (list of stops) Route departing Peckham * Peckham Bus Station * Hanover Park * The Academy At Peckham * Peckham Road / Southampton Way * Vestry Road * St Giles Church * Camberwell Church Street / Camberwell Green * Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green * Valmar Road * Caldecot Road (for King's College Hospital) * Lilford Road * Loughborough Junction Station * Shakespeare Road * Moorland Road * Brixton Station Road * Gresham Road / Brixton Police Station * Brixton Academy * Stansfield Road * Stockwell Green * Clapham Road / Stockwell Station * Union Road * Clapham North & High Street Stations * St Luke's Avenue * Nelson's Row * Clapham Common Station * Long Road / Clapham Common * Rookery Road * Cedars Road / Clapham Common North Side * Sacred Heart House * Wandsworth Road * Tipthorpe Road * Battersea Arts Centre * Lavender Hill Police Station * Clapham Junction Station / Falcon Road * Grant Road * Ingrave Street * Battersea High Street * Bullen Street * The Latchmere * Prince of Wales Drive * Battersea Police Station * Parkgate Road * Battersea Bridge / Hester Road * Cheyne Walk * Beaufort Street / King's Road * Fulham Road / Beaufort Street * Old Church Street * Royal Brompton Hospital / Royal Marsden Hospital * Onslow Square * South Kensington Station / Old Brompton Road * Natural History Museum / Cromwell Road Route departing South Kensington * Natural History Museum / Cromwell Road * South Kensington Station * Onslow Square * Royal Brompton Hospital / Royal Marsden Hospital * Old Church Street * Fulham Road / Beaufort Street * Chelsea Park Gardens * Beaufort Street / King's Road * Cheyne Walk * Parkgate Road * Petworth Street * The Latchmere * Bullen Street * Battersea High Street * Falcon Grove * Falcon Road / Grant Road * Clapham Junction Station * Lavender Hill Police Station * Battersea Arts Centre * Tipthorpe Road * Queenstown Road * Sacred Heart House * Cedars Road / Clapham Common North Side * Rookery Road * Long Road / Clapham Common * Clapham Common Station * Nelson's Row * Clapham North & High Street Stations * Clapham Road / Bedford Road * Union Road * Stockwell Station * Stockwell Gardens * Irving Grove * Stockwell Green * Stansfield Road * Brixton Academy * Gresham Road / Brixton Police Station * Western Road * Brixton Station Road * Shakespeare Road * Loughborough Junction Station * Pomfret Road * Lilford Road * Caldecot Road (for King's College Hospital) * Valmar Road * Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green * Camberwell Church Street / Camberwell Green * St Giles Church * Vestry Road * Peckham Road / Southampton Way * The Academy At Peckham * Peckham Library * Peckham Bus Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Peckham Peckham Bus Station, Peckham High Street, Clayton Road, Hanover Park, Rye Lane, Peckham High Street, Peckham Road, Camberwell Church Street, Camberwell Green, Denmark Hill, Orpheus Street, Daneville Road, Coldharbour Lane, Gresham Road, Stockwell Road, Clapham Road, Clapham High Street, Long Road, Cedars Road, Lavender Hill, Falcon Road, Battersea Park Road, Battersea Bridge Road, Battersea Bridge, Beaufort Street, Fulham Road, Sydney Place, Onslow Square, Pelham Street, Cromwell Place, Cromwell Road Route departing South Kensington Cromwell Road, Queensberry Place, Harrington Road, Cromwell Place, Pelham Street, Onslow Square, Sydney Place, Fulham Road, Beaufort Street, Battersea Bridge, Battersea Bridge Road, Prince of Wales Drive, Albert Bridge Road, Battersea Park Road, Falcon Road, Lavender Hill, Cedars Road, Long Road, Clapham High Street, Clapham Road, Stockwell Road, Gresham Road, Coldharbour Lane, Denmark Hill, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Church Street, Peckham Road, Peckham High Street, Peckham Bus Station Timetable information Route 345 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Peckham at 0005 and South Kensington at 0005. (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Peckham at 0400 and South Kensington at 0430. (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery - route 45A Photo gallery - route 345 Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Central Category:London General Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Abellio London Category:New Cross (NX) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Stockwell (SW) Category:Peckham (PM) Category:Walworth (Abellio, WL) Category:Buses serving Peckham Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving Loughborough Junction Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Stockwell Category:Buses serving Clapham Common Category:Buses serving Clapham Junction Category:Buses serving Battersea Category:Buses serving Chelsea Category:Buses serving South Kensington Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Wandsworth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kensington and Chelsea Category:Routes started in 1995